We are more than meant to be
by The Magic Mushroom
Summary: [Song-Fic] Une phrase de trop et ça dérape. L'autre s'en va. Pourquoi ne le retient-il pas ? Question de fierté, bien sûr. Mais, la fierté, au bout d'un moment, il s'en branle. Parce-que le manque, cet ennemi cruel, se fait sentir plus que jamais. Et il se rend compte qu'il ne peut déjà plus se passer de lui... YAOI : Deidara/Sasori (Lime)


Hey !

Oui, je sais, je vous ai manqué héhé ! Roh, allez, ça fait pas de mal de l'avouer, si ? Bref. Voici un nouvel O.S sur Naruto (et oui, encore un !), qui tourne cette fois-ci autour du couple Deidara/Sasori. C'est une song-fic, basée sur la chanson _3 am_ de **Busted**, un groupe que j'adore. (je vous conseille fortement au passage d'écouter la chanson en même temps, elle est juste magique).  
>C'est beaucoup plus osé que tout ce que j'ai écrit jusque-là, mais j'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira :D (oui, j'ai encore de l'espoir héhé)<p>

Enjoy ~

PS : Tous les droits reviennent donc à Masashi Kishimoto et au groupe **Busted** ! Seul le scénario est à môa :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_**I don't give a damn about you**_**_**  
><strong>_**_**No nothing can change my mind**_**_**  
><strong>_**_**No way**_**_**  
><strong>_**_**I'm happy just to let you walk away**_**

.

.

Tout allait pour le mieux. Oui, vraiment. Il ne s'était pas disputé avec son meilleur ami, devenu récemment son amant. Il ne lui avait pas envoyé à la figure ces mots odieux et complètement faux. Le dit amant n'avait pas claqué la porte de son appartement si fort que les murs en avaient tremblé, n'avait pas déclaré d'une voix plus froide que la glace qu'il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds chez lui. Il n'avait pas non plus rouvert la porte pour lui hurler, comme l'être abject qu'il était :

- C'est ça, va te faire foutre sale con, et reviens pas ! De toute façon, je t'ai jamais aimé !

Il n'avait pas frappé le mur de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que ses poings soient en sang. Il ne s'était pas écroulé sur le palier, ses jambes tremblantes trop faibles pour supporter son poids. Sa colère ne s'était pas évanouie pour laisser place à un vide, un vide si immense, si poignant qu'il avait hoqueté et mis sa main sur son cœur comme pour empêcher les fragments de s'enfuir. Non, son corps ne s'était pas soudain mis à trembler, non il n'avait pas vomi dans l'escalier, non les larmes n'étaient pas tombées une par une pour finalement former un torrent intarissable.

.

.

**_**Don't think about you at night  
>I'm happy to be alone<br>It's ok**_**

.

.

Non, il n'avait pas trouvé la force de se relever, deux heures plus tard, juste pour fouiller dans sa cuisine à la recherche d'un alcool assez fort pour lui faire oublier la douleur, cette douleur atroce, intolérable, qui le prenait tout entier quand il revoyait son visage. Il ne s'était pas bourré pour faire cesser les voix tortionnaires au fond de son crâne qui ricanaient devant son désarroi, qui criaient que tout était de sa faute, qui hurlaient comme si elles étaient à l'agonie.

Il ne s'était pas réveillé avec la pire gueule de bois qu'il ait jamais eu. Non, ça n'avait pas duré une semaine. Non, sa fierté n'avait pas pris le dessus sur le manque, ce manque intenable qui lui faisait tourner la tête comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des siècles. Non, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars où _son_ visage que la colère déformait tournoyait autour de lui, où _sa_ voix dénuée de tous sentiments lui disait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Oui, il était très bien chez lui, seul, sans la chaleur de _son_ corps, sans _ses_ lèvres s'affolant sur les siennes, sans _son_ souffle erratique contre sa peau lorsque leurs corps s'entrechoquaient, sans... sans _lui_.

.

.

**_**But that was yesterday and now I'm  
><strong>_****_**Driving in my car  
><strong>_****_**Words don't get me far  
><strong>_****_**When they don't mean shit**_**

.

.

Cette situation n'était pas insupportable, pas le moins du monde. Il n'était pas allongé sur son canapé, tenant une cigarette dans une main tremblante, une photo dans l'autre. Ses larmes ne coulaient pas à flot sous l'effet de l'alcool et de la nicotine, ses souvenirs ne revenaient pas d'un seul coup comme une vague cherchant à le noyer un peu plus. A cet instant précis, il n'avait pas envie de foutre sa vie en l'air, de tout envoyer balader, d'arrêter de penser, tout simplement. Et, quand il se dit qu'il ne pouvait y avoir pire, son regard se porta sur le calendrier affiché dans la cuisine. Aujourd'hui, ça aurait fait un mois pile. Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois et la douleur fut encore plus vive que quelques jours plus tôt.

Non, il ne pouvait pas oublier tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Non, il ne pouvait prétendre que tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour déclarer sa flamme à son meilleur ami n'étaient rien. Non, il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Non, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il arrivait à supporter la distance, l'absence, le manque, et tout ce qu'il n'y avait plus depuis qu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre.

En repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis le jour de leur rencontre, il fut soudainement pris d'une violente nausée qui le fit se ruer dans la salle de bain. Après avoir régurgité le contenu de son estomac dans le lavabo, il se rinça le visage à grande eau, effaçant les sillons que les larmes avaient tracé sur ses joues. En s'observant dans le miroir pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait une éternité, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. La douleur du manque lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de poids, ses côtes ressortaient sous son haut, autrefois blanc, qu'il portait depuis des jours. Des cernes violacées s'étendaient sous ses yeux rouges, bouffis par la fatigue, et l'éclat dans ses iris bleu ciel s'était terni. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient sales et emmêlés, il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il les avait lavés.

Il recula d'un pas, secouant la tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment avait-il fait pour autant se laisser aller ? Et surtout... comment avait-il fait pour _le_ laisser partir sans même lui courir après ? Tout ce qu'il avait enduré, les regards de travers, les messes basses, les bouches tordues de dégoût, pour _lui_... est-ce-que, au final, ça n'avait servi à rien ? Son amour débordant, comme la lave d'un volcan qui s'écoulait sans qu'on ne puisse l'arrêter, sa passion inaltérable et violente, comme le courant d'une rivière qu'on ne pouvait entraver... est-ce-que qu'ils ne rimaient à rien ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient et tournaient encore dans son esprit détraqué par le semblant de folie qui s'installait progressivement en lui. Et soudain, il sut. Oui, il sut que la seule réponse qui pouvait décider de son avenir, de _leur_ avenir, se trouvait justement chez l'objet le plus obsessionnel et désirable de ses pensées.

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir plus, il sortit en courant de la salle de bain, faillit glisser sur une bouteille de bière qui jonchait, ainsi qu'une quinzaine d'autres, sur le sol. Il se jeta sur ses clés de voiture et quitta son appartement, oubliant par la même occasion de fermer la porte. Il se précipita dans les escaliers, qu'il dévala à toute vitesse, et sortit de l'immeuble, toujours en courant, se dirigeant vers le parking mal éclairé. Il ouvrit violemment la porte de sa voiture, qu'il avait au préalable ouverte, et démarra en trombe.

Il conduisit à toute allure, apercevant à peine les lumières de la ville qui devenaient floues lorsqu'il passait. Il marmonnait des "_Plus vite, plus vite !_", telle une litanie qui l'aidait à supporter la douleur qui augmentait plus il se rapprochait de la personne qui hantait ses rêves comme ses cauchemars.

.

.

**_**I'm calling you at 3am and I'm**_**_**  
><strong>_**_**Standing here right outside your door**_**_**  
><strong>_**_**And I don't think that my heart can take much more**_**_**  
><strong>_**_**I'm scared of cracking up again I just**_**_**  
><strong>_**_**Want it to be like it was before  
><strong>_****_**Cause I don't think that my heart can take much more**_**

.

.

Peut-être qu'une sirène de police retentit à un moment, ainsi qu'une voix lui sommant de s'arrêter, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Son regard et ses pensées restaient concentrés sur un seul point fixe : la route, des kilomètres de goudron que la voiture avalaient à une vitesse folle et qui disparaissaient dans son dos. Il était près du but, il le savait, il le sentait.

Lorsqu'il arrêta enfin le véhicule devant une petit maison de ville, l'adrénaline monta en lui comme une flèche, et il se précipita hors de la voiture, titubant dans l'allée qui menait à la porte de l'habitation. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il sortit fébrilement son téléphone portable de sa poche, sa main trembla à la fois d'excitation, de peur, et de désir au moment où il tapa _son_ numéro.

- _Allo ?_ répondit une voix endormie

- _C'est... c'est moi,_ se contenta-t-il de dire, trop ému par le fait d'entendre _sa_ voix pour émettre autre chose que ces quelques mots.

Il y eut un lourd silence, que seule une respiration hachée troublait. Puis... plus rien. Il avait raccroché.

Il laissa tomber le téléphone à terre, ses jambes tremblant comme jamais auparavant. Ça faisait encore plus mal que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire, ça le blessait plus profondément que s'il lui avait planté un couteau dans le cœur. C'était pire que des mots, pire que des coups.

Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner, pas maintenant... Son poing s'abattit avec violence sur la porte en bois, suivit du deuxième. Il recommença, hurlant des paroles sans queue ni tête, où perçait seulement son désespoir et le manque qui semblait l'étouffer à chaque minute, chaque seconde qu'il passait loin de lui.

Les larmes refirent surface, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait imploser sous l'attente, le désir, la peur, la douleur...  
>Tandis qu'il continuait à frapper de toutes ses forces sur la porte, il cria qu'il le ferait encore et encore, toute sa vie s'il le fallait, et qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant qu'il ne lui ouvre... Ce qu'il finit par faire.<p>

Quand il _le_ vit, ce fut comme s'il avait reçu un choc. La pâleur de son visage, et l'odeur d'alcool qui s'échappait de lui ne le trompèrent pas. Il s'aperçut que tous les sentiments qui le torturaient depuis des jours étaient entièrement réciproques.

Il se jeta sur son amant. Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Ça n'avait pas d'importance maintenant qu'il redécouvrait _ses_ lèvres avec une avidité qui lui aurait fait presque peur s'il n'avait pas déjà sombré.

.

.

**_**I don't give a damn what you do**_**_**  
><strong>_**_**I'm gonna get with you**_**_**  
><strong>_**_**Again**_**_**  
><strong>_**_**And that's the way this night is gonna end**_**

.

.

Son cœur menaçait d'exploser. Quand est-ce-que la porte s'était refermée ? Quand est-ce-qu'ils avaient atterri sur le canapé ? Quand est-ce-que leurs vêtements s'étaient retrouvés à terre ? Les évènements défilaient les uns après les autres avec une telle vitesse qu'il peinait à suivre. Mais il n'y fit pas attention car, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le retrouver, retrouver ses bras, son corps, être avec lui... _en_ lui. Ses sens étaient juste destinés à ressentir ses caresses, ses baisers, leurs corps en sueur plaqués l'un contre l'autre, son souffle chaud sur son épaule, entendre son cœur battre à une vitesse affolante, leurs cris de jouissance simultanés... Il sentait sa présence dans les moindres pores de sa peau, il la voyait presque remplir le vide qui s'était créé en lui.

D'un coup de hanches, rendu maladroit par l'alcool encore présent dans ses veines, il renversa son amant pour le faire passer sous lui. Ses mains agrippèrent avec impatience ses cheveux roux, les tirant en arrière. Il voulait voir l'envie de nouveau comblée envahir son visage lorsqu'il entrerait en lui avec douceur, comme toujours. Il voulait voir l'éclat d'intense désir dans ses prunelles noisettes lorsqu'il tracerait des cercles sur son ventre plat, passant entre ses abdominaux pour arriver jusqu'à ses tétons durcis par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait à mille endroits différents.

Ses lèvres se déposèrent successivement sur ses joues, ses lèvres, ses épaules, puis tout son corps. Ses coups de bassin se faisaient plus rapides, faisant monter l'agréable chaleur dans son bas-ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se relâche enfin, dans un long râle, en même temps que son amant.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Ce n'était pas assez, non. Il avait attendu ce qui lui semblait des jours sans fin, et le manque s'était fait sentir si violemment qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'envie furieuse qu'il avait de vouloir le redécouvrir sous toutes les coutures, comme la première fois. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion.

Les gémissements du roux sonnaient comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Ils résonnèrent de plus en plus fort, jusqu'au dernier, annonçant sa jouissance en même temps que son nom. Oh oui, celui-ci paraissait si beau, si doux, prononcé par l'homme qu'il aimait plus que n'importe qui au monde. Il avait l'impression d'être un trésor, au même titre que son amant l'était pour lui.

Il voulait rire à gorge déployée, sauter au plafond tant il se sentait enfin complet. Seulement, il n'en eut pas le temps. Un rapide mouvement de hanche le fit basculer sous le corps tendu de désir du roux.

.

.

**_**You said you need some time**_**_**  
><strong>_**_**How long does it take to see**_**_**  
><strong>_**_**That we are more than meant to be**_**

.

.

Il ne se rappelait plus combien de temps cela avait duré. Une heure, deux, trois... des jours peut-être. Il savait juste qu'ils avaient rattrapé tous les instants perdus. Seulement, il n'en était pas pardonné pour autant. Son amant lui en voulait encore pour les paroles qu'il avait prononcé ce jour-là, celles qui avaient tout déclenché. Et lui sentait la culpabilité lui ronger l'estomac, aussi sûrement que le plus puissant des acides.

Le roux lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de temps, pour que tout redevienne comme avant, pour qu'il n'y ait plus de non-dits. Il comprenait, puisque tout était de sa faute il était capable de faire des concessions, mais il ne voulait pas s'éloigner. Il ne voulait plus revivre ce calvaire, cette douleur qui les prenait aux tripes lorsqu'ils étaient éloignés. C'est pour cela qu'il refusa de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul pied hors de la maison de son ancien meilleur ami. Et, même si ça devait prendre des années, il attendrait qu'il soit prêt.

De toute manière, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, et il le savait. Sinon, pourquoi leurs langues donnaient l'impression de danser sur une chanson qu'elles seules connaissaient ? Pourquoi leurs corps semblaient parler une langue qu'eux seuls comprenaient ? Pourquoi leurs mains semblaient faites pour s'entrelacer ? Pourquoi leurs lèvres se joignaient avec une douceur sans pareille ? Pourquoi, lorsqu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, cela leur donnait envie de pleurer, non pas de douleur, mais de joie ?

Ils étaient reliés par ce qu'on appelait le fil du destin et, où qu'ils aillent, ils ne pourraient se défaire l'un de l'autre.

Alors, peut-être qu'il devrait attendre encore une éternité, mais il savait qu'_il_ reviendrait toujours vers lui. Parce-qu'il l'aimait.

.

.

**_**I'm calling you at 3am and I'm**_**_**  
><strong>_**_**Standing here right outside your door**_**_**  
><strong>_**_**And I don't think that my heart can take much more**_**

.

* * *

><p>Oui, bon, c'est peut-être un peu niais sur les bords, mais j'espère en tous cas que ça vous a plu !<br>N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :D

Bye ~


End file.
